


Три огранки

by kotexsi



Series: Italian aesthetics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, Italy, Jewelry, Love at First Sight, Pre-Het, jewelers, social event
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: История о том, как желание помочь привело внезапному возникновению чувств.
Series: Italian aesthetics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816075
Kudos: 1





	Три огранки

Грация резко развернулась и ехидно посмотрела на сына:

— Ты все же решил провести Рождество в кругу семьи? — вино в ее бокале изящно всплеснулось.

Валерио с наигранной грацией наклонился и поцеловал ладонь матери. Грация закатила глаза, но позволила сыну эту любезность.

— О-о-о, милая мама, разве мог я упустить возможность и не отпраздновать его с вами? — Валерио потянулся расцеловать мать в обе щеки, но та его остановила, уперев свободную ладонь в его грудь.

— Конечно, мог, — спокойно ответила Грация, делая глоток. — Ты так уже делал, а я все еще в обиде на тебя, потому что ты не хочешь ехать со мной и Еленой в Цюрих.

Женщина успела остановить оправдания Валерио, махнув рукой. Несколько минут она даже не смотрела в его сторону, показывая всем своим видом показную обиду. Однако Валерио прекрасно знал, что мать не сможет долго на него обижаться, и никакая сила не заставит ее молчать больше пять минут.

— Прекрасно выглядите, мама, — Валерио улыбнулся и осторожно поправил выбившийся из прически Грации локон.

Грация в ответ только хмыкнула: она сама прекрасно это знала. В ее годы обычно седина давно покрывает волосы, лицо исчерчено морщинами, а руки сухие и слабые, и только обилие косметики может это скрыть. Но Грация будто игнорировала свой возраст: ее волосы — пылающий огонь, кожа идеальная, а ладонь до сих пор не потеряла своей хватки. Грация держалась ровно и стойко, словно ей все еще чуть за тридцать, а не на несколько десятков лет больше.

— А где, собственно, сама Елена? — Валерио огляделся в поисках сестры.

Рождество праздновалось в доме хороших друзей семьи, однако он, на своей удивление, мало кого мог узнать. Среди сбившихся группок и пар он пытался разглядеть силуэт Елены или хотя бы выхватить из толпы ее рыжие кудри.

— Не ищи ее, — сказала Граций, меняя у слуги свой опустевший бокал на полный. — Она вышла с друзьями на улицу. Я же пытаюсь избежать Марини, поэтому приходится скучать. Был бы здесь Джино…

Изменившаяся интонация матери заставила Валерио обернуться: Грация резко поникла. Она грустно крутила в пальцах бокал, не обращая внимания на сына и погрузившись в воспоминания. Вынуждать Грацию думать об умершем муже — последнее, что он хотел делать в этот вечер. В попытке утешить мать, он мягко положил руки ей на плечи и поцеловал в лоб. Грация глубоко вдохнула.

— Будь здесь Джино, ты бы точно не смел пропускать Рождество.

— Боюсь, сердце отца было намного мягче вашего, он бы точно не справился со мной, — вздохнул Валерио.

Грация выгнула бровь:

— Негодник! — воскликнула она, скидывая его руки с плеч. — Я это запомню.

Валерио засмеялся и продолжил уводить тему разговора в другое русло. Грация расслабилась и снова повеселела, не забывая напоминать сыну о своей шуточной обиде.

Они прекратили беседу на полуслове, когда неожиданно раздался крик. И они, и собравшиеся гости стали свидетелями небольшой сцены: незнакомая Валерио женщина пыталась оттереть с груди расплывшееся темное пятно, попутно ругаясь и стараясь не поскользнуться на разлившейся под ногами луже, в которой поблескивали осколки разбившегося хрусталя. Однако внимание Валерио привлекла не жертва инцидента, а, судя по всему, его виновник: девушка, испуганными глазами смотревшая перед собой. Она держала в дрожащих руках полупустой бокал и, кажется, беззвучно извинялась. Валерио отметил, что в обычное время он вряд ли заметил бы ее тоненькую фигуру и светлые волосы — они делали ее почти прозрачной, эфемерной.

Когда конфликт более-менее исчерпал себя, а женщину увели чистить платье, к девушке подошла другая женщина и отвела ее в сторону. Валерио поймал себя на желании подслушать их разговор. Женщина явно являлась матерью девушки, так как у нее были такие же светлые волосы, и уж слишком резво она размахивала перед ее лицом руками. Подслушать не вышло — гул посторонних голосов и музыки, льющейся с другой стороны комнаты, не давали разобрать и слова. А затем мать и вовсе увела дочь в коридор, вцепившись в ее локоть.

— Мама, я скоро вернусь, — быстро протараторил Валерио, чмокнув мать в щеку.

Грация не успела ничего сказать — он уже затерялся среди гостей.

***

Долго искать не пришлось. Валерио подошел к первой же хлопнувшей двери и припал к ней ухом. Даже толстое дерево и металлические засовы не смогли скрыть от него подробностей разговора, точнее той части, в которой были крики. А крики были все время. Валерио несколько раз пришлось услышать фразы: «Что ты себе позволяешь?!» и «Ты снова нас позоришь!». Ответов девушки он не слышал. Она или молчала, или говорила так тихо, что даже идеальный слух Валерио не смог бы этого уловить. А когда раздалось: «Тебя следует немедленно наказать», он понял, что стоит вмешаться.

Валерио ворвался в маленькую гостиную в тот момент, когда мать занесла ладонь над дочерью. Он мгновенно оказался рядом с женщиной, перехватил её запястье и, как можно шире и приветливее улыбаясь, сказал:

— Как нехорошо в такой волшебный вечер размахивать кулаками.

— Вы? — в голосе женщины звучала нескрываемая неприязнь. Она попыталась несколько раз одернуть руку, но он цепко держал ее. — Отпустите немедленно.

Последнее слово было произнесено с нажимом. Валерио не переставал улыбаться, хотя улыбка становилась все менее дружелюбной. Вскинув рыжие брови, он мягким голосом произнес:

— Хотите испортить девушке настрой на будущий год? Чем же она это заслужила, позвольте узнать. Неужели неправильно улыбнулась?

Краем глаза он видел, как девушка за спиной своей матери дернулась и закрыла рот ладонью. 

— Синьор ди Орафо, не вам решать, как я должна воспитывать дочь, — с нарастающим гневом проговорила женщина.

— О, так вы меня знаете? — искренне радуясь, спросил он, чем еще сильнее разозлил ее.

— Еще бы я вас не знала… — она не отпускала попыток высвободить запястье, но Валерио будто этого не замечал, с некоторым недоумением смотря на девушку.

Через мгновение он вновь перевел взгляд на женщину, а затем на ее руку. Изящно перехватив ее кисть и зажав в ладони ее пальцы, он оценивающе посмотрел на усеивающие их кольца.

— На среднем пальце у вас очень интересное кольцо. Бриллиант выглядит чудно! Эта фасетная огранка называется «маркиза», у нее достаточно хрупкие, но острые края. При ударе можно неосторожно повредить как камень, так и кожу, — на долю секунды он посмотрел в глаза женщины, в которых плескался гнев. — Если удар пришелся ладонью, то ничего страшного, но… вы же бьете тыльной стороной? 

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — женщина старательно сдерживала крик, теряя самообладание. Она повернулась к дочери и приказным тоном сказала: — Оттавиа, немедленно приведи отца!

Девушка, Оттавиа, дернулась и задрожала, как осиновый лист, но не сдвинулась с места, приложив ко рту вторую руку. Она, хоть и держалась более стойко, чем мать, выглядела настолько запуганной и так зажималась, что будто бы уменьшалась с каждой секундой. Каким-то чудом она еще не разошлась в рыданиях и не убежала прочь.

Валерио приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Шум создавать нельзя — это привлечет внимание гостей и спровоцирует конфликт, что, в дальнейшем, может повлиять на репутацию. На чью именно — другой вопрос.

— Если хотите бить, — продолжил Валерио, выделив интонацией последнее слово, — то выбирайте гладкую огранку «кабошон» — она более безобидная, так как вообще не имеет граней. Удар не смягчит, но следов на коже не оставит. Заодно разнообразите коллекцию украшений. Все же не одни алмазы носить, правда?

Женщина повторила свой приказ, не поворачиваясь к дочери, и та все же скрылась за дверью. Валерио почувствовал, как женщина напрягла пальцы, а от нее самой исходил такой жар гнева, что хватило бы на растопку камина. Но даже это не заставило его замолчать или хотя бы отпустить ее.

— О, у вас здесь еще и «роза», — воскликнул Валерио с напускным восторгом. — Очень уважаю ее, она очень старая, хотя часто используется для дефектных камней… Дает плохую игру камня. Надеюсь, вы понимаете?

Лучезарная улыбка не сошла с губ даже тогда, когда в комнату ворвался мужчина. Его схожесть с женой была абсолютно бесспорной: строгое лицо, насупленный вид, астеническое телосложение и даже цвет волос — светло-русый — очень близок к блонде жены. Оттавиа покорно шла позади него, но выглядела так спокойно, словно две минуты назад не ее пробивало на дрожь, как в мороз.

— Что здесь происходит? — сердито спросил мужчина. — Отпустите мою жену немедленно!

Валерио подождал как минимум пять секунд, прежде чем выполнить его просьбу. Он разжал ладонь, и женщина потёрла пальцы и запястье, всем своим видом показывая, что он точно сделал ей больно.

— Кольцом на вашем пальце можно легко поранить нежную кожу, и вряд ли вам хочется в рождественскую ночь засыпать под девичьи слезы, — наигранное дружелюбие наконец пропало, и его лицо приобрело скрытую суровость. Ни один мускул не дрогнул, но холодность можно было буквально почувствовать.

Валерио остановил взгляд на Оттавии, но та стояла, опустив глаза в пол. Она походила на статуэтку, хрупкую и неподвижную, которую можно поставить на каминную полку на зависть гостям. Возможно, для таких целей её воспитывали «такой» — на зависть гостям.

Молчание длилось достаточно долго и было таким напряженным, что Валерио начал невольно постукивать носком ботинка по полу. Только когда послышался звон колокольчика — призыв к ужину — разговор продолжился. Первым подал голос отец Оттавии:

— Закончим эту сцену. То, что сейчас произошло, не должно выйти за пределы этой комнаты. Синьор ди Орафо, я приношу вам свои извинения за поведение моей семьи, но прошу вас впредь не вмешиваться в наши дела.

— Скелеты в шкафах есть у всех нас, — загадочно произнес Валерио бархатным голосом, который на следующей фразе вновь приобрел холодность. — Однако я не позволяю себе поднимать руку на тех, кто слабее меня. В моей семье не обижают молодых девушек.

Он успел заметить, как Оттавиа украдкой взглянула на него.

— Я немного вспылила, это моя проблема, — проговорила женщина. Примирительный тон давался ей очень плохо. — А вам не стоило…

— Научитесь контролировать себя, — резко ответил Валерио.

— Оттавиа, идем, — презрительно хмыкнув, отец девушки развернулся на каблуках и вышел, взяв под руку жену.

Оттавиа вышла после родителей, но в самый последний момент обернулась:

— Спасибо, — прошептала она, а затем искренне улыбнулась.

Сердце Валерио дрогнуло.

— Ну и где ты все это время был? — недовольный голос Грации вывел Валерио из раздумий. — Я уже подумала, что ты сбежал. Марини снова пытался убедить меня работать на его ювелирный салон. Глупец думал, что я соглашусь отдавать свою коллекцию под его крыло…

За столом Оттавиа продолжала улыбаться. Она явно пыталась делать это от всей души, но выходило скорее вымученно, будто её заставляли. И, вероятно, так и было. Родители сидели по обе стороны от девушки и ежесекундно хмуро поглядывали на нее. В сторону Валерио же они старательно не смотрели.

— Ты снова влез в какую-то передрягу? — поинтересовалась Грация, от которой не укрылись переглядки сына за столом. — Не пытайся скрыть от меня это, я знаю тебя лучше всех.

— Ну что вы, мама, — Валерио лишь на секунду удостоил мать невинным взглядом и наклоном головы. — Никаких передряг.

Оттавиа наконец посмотрела в его сторону, и вымученная улыбка на миг стала откровенной. Валерио улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
